Wicked Demon Jade
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60465 |no = 1297 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 31, 35, 48, 52, 56, 60 |normal_distribute = 18, 10, 7, 7, 9, 9, 12, 10, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 31, 35, 39, 43, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64 |bb_distribute = 11, 9, 9, 9, 6, 6, 4, 4, 10, 9, 9, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 31, 35, 39, 43, 46, 49, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |sbb_distribute = 9, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 10, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = During the battle against the humanoid dragons, Jade realized his own weakness, and was reminded of the research on transforming humans into demons carried out by a former lady scientist with the Imperial Magic Research Lab. Later, he successfully transformed himself into a demon in order to attack the enemy...but instead betrayed the demon dragons. It's thought that a human lady working with the humanoid dragons was involved, but it's still a mystery who she may have been. The only fact known for certain is that Jade perished in the ensuing battle against the demon dragons. |summon = That fated meeting stirred a memory within me, of what is truly important. I wish I could have protected them... |fusion = Giving me more power, in this form? You must be hiding something. There's something you're after, before the fight... |evolution = My blood stirs. The transformation of my body into that of a demon's progresses... Yes, I will continue moving forward... | hp_base = 4189 |atk_base = 1653 |def_base = 1509 |rec_base = 1428 | hp_lord = 5912 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 1998 |rec_lord = 1907 | hp_anima = 6654 |rec_anima = 1709 |atk_breaker = 2398 |def_breaker = 1800 |def_guardian = 2196 |rec_guardian = 1808 |def_oracle = 1899 |rec_oracle = 2204 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Epidemic God's Retribution |lsdescription = Probable random status ailment infliction & probable random status ailment infliction counter |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict and reflect Injury, Weak, Sick & 7% chance to inflict Curse, Poison and Paralysis |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Verratcrime |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance & adds +1 hit to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Expiasion |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable enormous 1 turn Atk reduction, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & converts Rec into enormous Atk boost for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 80%, 30% boost to BC efficacy & 100% Rec to Atk and reduces Rec by 100% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |howtoget = |evofrom = 60464 |notes = |addcat = Bearers of Burden |addcatname = Jade3 }}